Immortal lyrics
by TheRomanticNerd
Summary: A triangle of three people, separated by time and dimensions, connected by love and blood. They hear one particular song, and the lyrics evoke particular feelings, leading to decisions that would alter their destinies. InuKag, fourshot.
1. That evening

**When I wrote this, I was only 16 and apparently my English was horrible. Not to mention I had no concept of creative writing, structure, characterization, plot, and how much clichés suck. Be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of this whole fan fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: That evening**

(by Kriszty)

Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the forest, staring at each other. They had just met a minute before. They weren't doing anything, just staring. Little did they know that someone was watching them from behind a tree.

"K… Kikyo…" Inuyasha started the conversation. He was shaking, but only a little bit. It was hardly visible.

"Hello, Inuyasha"

Kikyo was firm and she knew what she wanted. She wanted Inuyasha – not more, not less.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me at all?"

"Calm down, wench. Stop shouting in my ears, you make me half deaf!"

Kagome sat back on her place next to the fire and sighed. Sango and Miroku were drinking their tea with their "we'd-better-stay-out-of-this-one-as-well" face on.

"Sango-chan, would you like to come with me and go to look for Shippo? He should have been back with the wood by now…" Miroku said while standing up and making a move towards the forest.

"I'm right behind you, monk. Just stay 10 feet away from me"

"Oh, but my dear Sango…"

"Miroku, just go"

The disappointed monk sighed and the couple left silently.

"Hm?" Kagome looked around surprised "Inuyasha, where have all the others gone?"

"Keh, how should I know?"

Kagome sighed "_He'll never change_" "So, as I was saying before, do NOT eat those cookies, I made them for Kaede. Inuyasha, you're not listening again!"

"Yes, I do!" Inuyasha turned around, and Kagome saw what was in his hands… and mouth.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha looked at her, than realised the mistake he had made, and shaking really badly groaned "Kagome… Please… Don't…"

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"!"

"Inuyasha, how could you!" Kagome screamed with watering eyes "You ate the cookies I made for Kaede!"

"Mmmppp…" was his answer from the 20 feet deep hole he was in.

"I… I…" and Kagome started to cry, running in the forest.

"K… Kagome! Kagomeeeeee!" Inuyasha shouted as the spell was off him, but there was no answer. "_Damn stupid wench, running away in this dangerous forest because of some stupid cookies… I'll never understand women…_" And with that comment Inuyasha went to search for Kagome.

Kagome grew tired quickly, and when she finally stopped, she sat down on a rock.

"Why was I so upset?" She asked herself "I mean, Inuyasha was always like that. Selfish, arrogant, egomaniac… He never listened to me. Maybe… Maybe I was hoping that he would change? Change for me? Oh, I'm acting stupid. He's like that, I can never change him. I should go back, and see if he calmed down. The others must be worried about me already"

She stood up and started walking back, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you? Kagomeee!"

"_Inuyasha came looking for me… That's surprising. Hmm… Maybe I just hide behind this tree, and scare him when he walks by. Lucky he'll change into human this night, he won't sense me with his weakened demon powers. Just you wait, Inuyasha, you'll pay for eating those cookies…_" She smirked playfully.

"Kagome, where are you? Kago…! m…me…" The shout was suddenly cut off.

"_What happened? Is he in any danger?_" Kagome thought troubled. She peeked from behind her hiding place, and her heart sank. Inuyasha was there… with Kikyo.

"Hello, Inuyasha"

Kikyo was firm and she knew what she wanted. She wanted Inuyasha – no more, no less.

The girl behind the tree sighed. Kikyo froze for a second. "_Good, _she's_ here. It's about her, as well. I want her to hear this_" She thought and relaxed.

Inuyasha didn't notice the sigh. He was lost in his thoughts – trying to figure out what to do. "_Kikyo… She's my past and part of my present. But… But… Do I want her to be part of my future as well? Or… Or do I want Kagome to be my future? I'm really not ready for all this. But first thing's first: I have to find Kagome, before she gets into trouble, and _then _I can think of anything else_"He sighed "_Why am I always in situations like this one when I'm with Kikyo? This is unfair…_"

"Inuyasha, we need to talk"

Inuyasha sighed again. "_Here goes_"

"I know, Kikyo. There are a lot of things we have to talk about – but before that, I have got to do something very important. Could we meet here tomorrow, at about sunrise?"

Kikyo looked in his eyes, and tried to figure out if his sudden and very important thing had to do anything with Kagome.

She nodded slowly. "Okay, as you wish"

"Thank you. See you tomorrow" and with that Inuyasha was off.

Kikyo turned around and shouted "Kagome, you can come out now!"

There was a sudden sound – it seemed like Kagome dropped something. She quickly collected it, and stepped to face Kikyo.

Kagome's heart raced like crazy. "_It's their business; I should stay out of it. But… But I have to know the truth. I would never forgive myself if I ran away now. This time I'm not going to run away. I want to know exactly what's going on in Inuyasha's heart. I want to know…I want to know if he loves Kikyo… Or do I? No" _she sighed_ "I want to know if he loves _me_"_

She listened to them very quietly, and she was very much surprised after hearing Inuyasha's words. "_Important thing? What could it be? Could it have something to do… with me?_"

As Inuyasha was running away, she sighed again, and collected her stuff to go back to Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango. Then she heard Kikyo, and her name… Kagome froze and dropped her Discman. She picked it up quickly, collected her stuff, took a deep breath and stepped to face Kikyo.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Kagome's face was full of determination. She was not taking her eyes off Kikyo; she knew the way the dead miko liked to play her little games.

"Kagome, listen up. Inuyasha is probably going to choose between us during the night. So I don't want you near him. What I want is him to think clearly and alone. If any of us would be around him, we would only influence him" She grinned "_I'm sure he'll choose me if this stupid girl won't be in the way. By the way… He'll choose me anyway. But it's better to be safe, she could be dangerous_"

"What makes you think I'm not going to talk to him?"

Kikyo sighed _"What an idiot… What does Inuyasha see in a girl like her?_""How about both of us spend the night here, not leaving this place? I'll create a barrier so we won't be disturbed, and this way you can keep an eye on me – and I can keep an eye on you"

Kagome didn't like the idea of being together with this woman, but she didn't want to meet Inuyasha. "_What would I say to him?_" She definitely didn't want to miss the moment when Inuyasha says farewell to one of them.

"Deal"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I love reviews by the way!**


	2. That song

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of this whole fan fiction. Neither do I own the song.**

**Since I don't want to add lyrics, please google "Evanescence My Immortal" if you don't have the song and play it when the story says PLAY.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That song**

(by Kriszty)

"Miroku! Sango! We have a very serious problem!"

Inuyasha was out of breath. The sun already set an hour ago, and ever since he was running. His black hair fell in his face as he slowed down next to their camp; he fell on his knees and started wheezing.

"My, Inuyasha, calm down!" Miroku stood up from his nice worm place from under a bush and stood next to Inuyasha. He looked around over the hanyou's head and asked confused: "Hey, where have you left Kagome?"

"THAT'S the problem!" Inuyasha yelled hitting Miroku.

"Hey, stop you two!" Sango approached "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

"We had a fight, she ran away, and I couldn't find her anywhere"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and then back at Inuyasha. "You once again did something that upset her, right?"

"Keh, it's not like that at all! And anyway, it's not the reason that's important but the fact that it may be dangerous out there!"

At this point Shippo joined the conversation: "Oh my gosh! Someone ate the cookies Kagome made for Kaede!

"Not like that at all, right?"

Inuyasha got backed up. "Oh, get a brain!" He shouted and hit Shippo "We have to find her!"

"I agree" Miroku said and he stood up. "Shippo, you and Kirara go and look near the river. I'll go back to the village, and Sango, you should go with Inuyasha and check the place where we slept yesterday."

"WHAT! I go alone" Inuyasha roared at Miroku.

"But Inuyasha…"

"Just because I don't have my demon powers, I don't need a babysitter!" Inuyasha shouted and ran away.

"What's his problem? Oh well, Sango, you stay here in case Kagome returns, okay?"

"Fine with me, Miroku"

"Okay. Meet you all in the village tomorrow. Bye!"

"Keh, stupid monk! I need neither that girl nor my powers to find Kagome! Huh, he can piss me off sometimes…" Inuyasha was in the forest searching for Kagome.

"Where did that fool wench go? Now that Kikyo is in the forest… Kikyo…" Inuyasha slowed down a bit. "She probably wants me to go to hell with her. But there's Kagome as well… What should I do? ARGG!" He growled and hit a tree "This is so unfair! It should be totally different!" He looked at himself surprised "Why am I acting so childishly?"

He shook his head, and to forget the whole thing he looked at his hands. "Hmm… Why did I bring this with me anyway?" He was looking at his Discman "_Oh, I remember…_" He got the Discman from Kagome a couple of months ago as a present. At first he was kinda afraid of it, but then he learned how to use it. He had a couple of cds that he got from Kagome, and he really liked to listen to them when he was alone; the music relaxed him and helped him when he was confused. Just before their argument Kagome gave him a new disc to listen, and Inuyasha planned to do so during the night.

He was searching for the girl for another hour, but then he reached Goshinboku. "Huh… How did I get here? Oh well… I have to have a break before I continue searching for her. Just as much so I can listen to a song"

He climbed on the tree, and sat down on a branch. He put the headphones on his sensitive dog ears and pushed the PLAY button. He checked the title of the song "_My immortal"_, then leaned back, and enjoyed the soft music.

It didn't take getting to the chorus before Inuyasha opened his eyes surprised.

_Wow… This is totally about my feelings towards Kikyo…_

The chorus made him smiled a little.

_And… this is totally about how I feel towards Kagome…_

Inuyasha kept on listening, nodding when the song was about memories resurfacing. The end made him think of Kagome.

"I've been alone all alone… But… But…"

After the end of the song, Inuyasha pushed the RW button, and listened to the song again, then again. The beautiful voice of the woman and the lyrics poured in his mind. Then he turned the Discman off, and got lost in his thoughts.

"Kagome… Kagome's your name, right?"

"Yes, I'm called Kagome"

"What's that?"

It was getting dark, and Kagome was about to go and get some firewood. She was looking for something in her giant bag when Kikyo noticed something interesting.

"Oh, that's a Discman. In my time, people listen to these if they're bored or if they want to shut the world out."

"I see… What does it do?"

"Well, you put in a disc called cd, put the headphones on your ears, you push the PLAY button, and you can listen to the previously recorded music"

"Amazing… May I try it during the time you collect the firewood?"

"_Why not? She acts rather friendly today…_" Kagome thought naïvely, and gave the machine to Kikyo saying "Sure" She showed the dead priestess what all the buttons did, said "See you later" and was gone in the forest.

"_Huh… She's so naïve… She's so much not good for Inuyasha. He belongs to me and to me alone_" Kikyo thought as she turned on the machine just as Kagome showed her to and started to listen to the song called My immortal.

As she finished with the song, she turned it off, and smirked.

"Hmm… this is a smart device. Helps people in collecting their thoughts. _There's just too much that time cannot erase… _Just like the love we shared with Inuyasha. He's going to be mine, no matter what. I am not going to loose him again. I have to make sure… but how?" Kikyo started to think of a plan to delude Kagome, the Naïve.

Kagome was walking in the forest collecting firewood, and before she could realise it, she was singing one of her favourite songs she heard not so long ago. (Guess which one duh)

"Huh… I really like this song; its lyrics are so touching…"

She sat down on a rock, and started singing. When she finished, she realised she didn't know what to do.

"There's so much that time cannot erase… _What if their love is like that? Inuyasha loved Kikyo so much… I don't want to stand in the way of their happiness… But why should I always sacrifice my happiness over others'?_" She thought "_Well, I guess it's all in Inuyasha's hands. Our happiness… The three of us. We're a love triangle. Hah… I've heart so much of them in TV, but I never thought I would be in the middle of one. Oh my!_" Kagome blushed "_I was just thinking about… That I'm in love with Inuyasha! It's funny though… The more times I realise it, the more natural it becomes. I feel like… I feel like I have always known Inuyasha… Like I was always in love with him…_"

"I'll totally leave it to Inuyasha. If he thinks he's going to be happy with Kikyo, I will not stand in their way. I am going to be happy for him! That he found his happiness!" She announced to the woods, stood up… And collapsed on her rock again, crying. "_Oh, what am I saying? I will never be able to be happy without Inuyasha! Never! I just love him too much… Oh, love hurts… I don't want to loose him, but I still want him happy… WHAT do I want?_" She thought, crying. When she finished, she stood up, wiped her eyes, collected her firewood and went back to Kikyo.

They were already getting ready to go to bed. Kikyo was sitting on a tree, and Kagome was preparing her bed (or I don't know what :-)).

"Kagome…"

"Yes, Kikyo?"

"I would like to ask you… To not be there when I meet Inuyasha"

Kagome was silent.

"You see, he doesn't expect you here, and seeing you might confuse him… But either way he chooses, he would definitely tell me. So you see…"

"Kikyo, it's okay. I am not going to be there"

Kikyo was a bit surprised. It went so easy. "Thank you. Tomorrow morning I will put a spell on you so he won't be able to smell you."

"Fine with me"

"Right. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Kikyo smirked. "_Huh, this was easier than I thought. I am going to make Inuyasha choose me, and I don't even have to use my powers… Okay, just one… My beauty._" smirk enlarged_ "I show him the smile that makes him go over the edge, and he will have no chance. Oh, Inuyasha… Tomorrow we'll be together again and forever_"

Kagome should have gone to sleep hours ago, but she just couldn't. "_She's right. I would only confuse him. I want him to choose the one he truly loves_"

Not even noticing, Kagome gave up on Inuyasha.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Reviews make me a happy girl :)**


	3. That decision

**Hi! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry it took time, but I had a busy weekend, and… _IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY:-)_**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you gonna enjoy this one even more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of this whole fan fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: That decision**

(by Kriszty)

The night was already coming to an end, but there were three young people who didn't get any sleep. Who were about to face the change of their lives.

Inuyasha watched Kikyo, who acted as if she didn't notice him. He was still human, and didn't want to meet Kikyo in this condition. It wouldn't be appropriate.

As the darkness began to vanish, Kikyo broke the silence f the forest.

"Kagome"

"Kikyo"

"He mustn't smell you"

"Right"

As Kikyo put the spell on her which prevented her to be noticed by Inuyasha, Kagome felt sick. She didn't want him to choose this girl. No. But her instincts told her he was going to. And her instincts never failed to tell the truth before. A tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

"You'll be able to break it whenever you like"

"'Kay"

Kikyo let the obviously sick girl alone, smiling evilly. "_Huh… She knows it as well. She has no chance against me. She didn't even realise that she will not be able to break the spell… Even better, move. I'm controlling all her moves. She'll have to watch Inuyasha and me kissing, making out… Even love-making. Anyone, who tries to take Inuyasha away from me, will pay. Inuyasha is mine and he'll be mine forever. And no one can take away from me what's mine_"

She sat on the branch of a nearby tree, and waited. She didn't have to wait much longer. The sun was about to rise in minutes.

Inuyasha felt the tickling feeling over his body. He sighed "Finally…" he said, and with silver hair and dog-ears, he stepped front to meet his destiny.

"Good morning, Inuyasha" said Kikyo with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Good morning, Kikyo. How was your night?"

"Troubled. I couldn't get you out of my mind" Kikyo said, with the voice that could be compared to a cat's purr for food.

"Did you manage to solve the problem?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, obviously lost in other thoughts in his mind. In thoughts about a certain miko standing in front of him.

"The thing you had to do tonight."

"Oh, that… Oh… Khm… No…" Inuyasha said in a dying voice.

"Oh, than the precious night went off for nothing…" Kikyo said leaning off from the tree the sexiest way she could, went close to Inuyasha and put a hand on one of his cheeks. She brushed his lips. Inuyasha looked into her beautiful eyes.

She smiled her famous smile.

Inuyasha gazed in her eyes… and kissed Kikyo.

A silent tear left Kagome's eye. "_I knew it. He fell for her bitching around… How could I be so naïve? She was playing with my desperation and used it."_ She couldn't stop the crying. "_But still… She's the one he's kissing and not me… I think this is where my life ends. I'll just go back to the others and find my knife, so I can cut open my vascular on my wrist… Yep, that's the best thing for me to do…" _She stood up. At least she tried.

"What?_" _She tried to yell but she couldn't move her lips. "_Oh no… OH NO! Kikyo is making me watch this! How can she do this to me? I don't want to see any part of it! No no NOOO!"_

Kikyo heard that mental scream, and smiled during the kiss. She wanted to deepen the kiss, and make out with Inuyasha in front of Kagome, but Inuyasha suddenly broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Inu… Yasha…" Kikyo gasped. "What's wrong, babe?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Don't babe me, Kikyo. There's nothing I ever want to talk to you about again" Inuyasha said, quietly.

Kagome gasped for air. _What is he saying? It couldn't be!_

Kikyo was stunned. "What… Why… But… Inuyasha… Baby…"

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Inuyasha growled. "I hate that name!"

Kikyo relaxed. "Oh, is that all, Sweetie? Now come here…"

"Please, don't come near me, Kikyo! I have to tell you something really important." Inuyasha said, once again very quietly.

"_What the hell is happening here?" _Kagome wandered, confused. The tears stopped falling from her eyes.

"Now, listen carefully, Kikyo, 'cause I won't be able to repeat this again. I… I…" he took the biggest breath of all, "I… I don't… I-DON'T-LOVE-YOU" He stopped for a second to look up in her eyes. "I don't want to go to hell with you. Forgive me."

Kagome stood there with wide eyes. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. There was just one thing in her mind. _HE doesn't love her. He doesn't love HER. He DOESN'T LOVE her. HE DOESN'T LOVE HEEEER!_

Somewhere very far she could hear a scream "No! You can't do this to me! What about that kiss? Didn't it mean anything to you?" This brought Kagome back to the ground. _She's right. Why did he kiss her? Is Inuyasha like this – kisses girls, drives them mad, and them dumps them? _She smiled inside at the thought (remember, she can't move). _Inuyasha? Like that? Not in a million years. He's far too sensitive to do such a thing. mental giggle That's why I love him._

Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked in Kikyo's eyes.

"That kiss… It is the thing that made me realise that I don't love you anymore. Because when I kissed you, I saw another girl in my mind." Kikyo still looked puzzled. "Don't you get it?" Inuyasha said very quietly, somewhat sad, "That was my goodbye kiss"

_HURRAY!_

"Your WHAT?"

"Yes, my goodbye kiss." Inuyasha was now hardly hearable "I'm in love with someone else. Please understand; she loves me as a hanyou, unlike you, Kikyo, who wanted to turn me into human. That's the main difference between you and Kagome: she loves me no matter what I am: hanyou, human, or… Or even youkai"

Kagome had only one thought once again: _He loves… ME? I can't believe… This… HE loves me? HE LOVES ME?_

Inuyasha suddenly took a step backwards. He saw something in Kikyo's eyes. Some kind of… Madness…

"Kikyo, are you all right? Please, don't start crying…"

Kikyo gave out a horrible laugh. "Cry? Cry, you say? For YOU? No, Inuyasha, you got it all wrong. I've already cried rivers for and because of you. Now, I have enough. This time, I'll do something else."

All Inuyasha could see that she was standing there, and not moving. Than he felt his heart squeeze.

"Kagome…"

_He loves me, he loves me, he loves ME! I can't believe this, this is just… Too good… It took my breath away. Kikyo looks very angry, I was thinking she might explode or I don't know… Die on the spot… Wait, I can't breathe, it's like asthma, just without the coughs… Something is pushing my lungs… Oh no… Kikyo… Can't breathe… Inu… Yasha… INUYASHA!_

* * *

**Reviews make me dance :)**


	4. That eternity

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of this whole fan fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: That eternity**

(By Kriszty)

Inuyasha was completely stunned. _"What… What is this strange feeling? Why can't I get Kagome out of my mind? And why is my heart screaming in pain? Like the times when… When she is in… In trouble… Could her life be threatened?"_

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo; scared of his fears about Kagome. But then he forgot his love for a tiny second. It was because of what he saw.

Kikyo's hair was all around her body, which was pulsing. She made a horrible sound: first a horrific growl, from the very bottom of her lungs. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. Then, there was light behind them. She pulled her head up, and revealed her black-and-red eyes (did you seen X-men? Well, like the ones Gambit has).

"A-hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" This was the most horrible laugh he had ever heard; filled with hatret and… And with evil.

Kikyo got mad.

"Kikyo, stop! What are you doing to her!"

"Huh, you mean that little bitch of yours? How touching… Don't worry, Inuyasha, she will be dead soon enough… And you WILL come to hell with me. No matter you want to or not. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, INUYASHA?"

Inuyasha couldn't let out a single word. Kikyo… His past love… His _first_ love… Crazy…

He collected all his strength, and wiped Kikyo out of his heart. He had to concentrate on Kagome. "_If I don't hurry, she's gonna die…"_

"LET HER GO!" He suddenly yelled, surprising Kikyo. She grinned.

"NEVERR! Don't you get it, Inuyasha? You belong with me! Only to me! We'll die together! You and me, alone, forever! LOVE MEE!"

Inuyasha tries to think of something desperately. Than a plan forms in his head… A horrible plan, but the only thing that could save Kagome's life. The only thing with which he could distract and take control over Kikyo…

He walked towards her, tears stinging his eyes. Kikyo's face showed surprise, but she didn't move. Inuyasha reached her, and grabbed her hands. The air around her calmed down a bit, and the pulsing stopped. She looked in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha moved real close to her, and their faces were almost reaching.

"Kikyo…"

"Love me, Inuyasha, me alone…"

"Kikyo…" And he kissed her. The first tear escaped his eyes.

Kikyo was holding Inuyasha like her life was depending on him. In fact… It was.

Suddenly, she felt something in her back. Pain… Huge pain…

He stabbed her with his claws from her back, right threw her heart.

Kikyo broke the kiss, and looked desperately at Inuyasha. Tears of pain and of disappointment were falling from her eyes.

"Inu… Yasha… How could you…"

"Sorry, Kikyo… I was lying before… THIS was my goodbye kiss… I'll never forget you, Kikyo…"

She collapsed on her knees, her souls escaping her. She muttered "Inuyasha…" Once again, and then collapsed on the ground. Her last piece of souls were struggling to get out.

Inuyasha thought sadly that he planned their last kiss so much more peaceful and private before… _"It's so unfair…" _"I'll never forget you… Goodbye… Kikyo"

Her last and biggest soul escaped her. She was dead.

Inuyasha followed the last soul with his eyes. It weren't shooting for the sky above like all the others; it flew to a nearby body. Inuyasha froze. The body was lying motionless. Not even breathing.

_Kagome…_

"KAGOME! KAGOMEEEE!"

Inuyasha ran to the girl, and kneeled next to her. She was white, awfully white. The way she was lying proved that she had suffered a lot before passing out.

He put her head in his lap "Kagome, speak to me…. Please… Anything… Tell me to sit or anything… Kagome, just… Just please, DON'T BE DEAD!"

Tears were falling from his eyes even faster. He looked in her face… In her beautiful face… "Kagome, I love you… You can't leave me… Please… Don't leave me…" He desperately leaned over her, and kissed her.

His tears were falling on Kagome's closed eyes.

"_Kagome… Kagome… My love… Please don't leave me… Inuyasha, you idiot, you never deserved her… She had to suffer so much because of you… Idiot… Now, this won't help her, I have to be smart..."_

He broke the kiss as he suddenly straightened up.

"_Wait just a second there… Kagome told me something about a situation like this… All I have to do is…"_

He kissed her again, than put her head down on the ground. He leaned over her, closed her nose, and blew air in her lungs. He made a break, than repeated it, again and again.

"_C'mon, please, don't die, Kagome, I need you…"_ Inuyasha thought somewhere between the 3rd and the 4th blow.

All she knew she was running in a huge forest. _What am I? Where am I? Who am I?_

She saw some kind of light in the distance. She slowed down, than started running again. _I have to reach the light…_

As she almost reached it, she heard a voice from behind.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She stopped. _I know that voice from somewhere… It's pleasant…_

"Kagome, I love you… You can't leave me… Please… Don't leave me…"

Then she remembered.

"Inu… Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" She was crying. She didn't want to leave the hanyou.

She felt something on her lips. He recognised what was happening at once, and kissed the invisible Inuyasha back.

The light was taking over the darkness. In just a couple of seconds she will never be able to return to her loved one again…

"No… Someone, please help me… I want Inuyasha…"

Then something unexpected happened. She felt her lungs rise, and the light disappeared immediately. She was lying. She was feeling someone's lips on hers, blowing air in her lungs. There was also something wet and hot falling on her closed eyes.

"_Kagome… You can't… This can't be… NO…"_

Inuyasha stopped. He was out of hope. He leaned over her, and instead of blowing air in her body, he simply kissed her goodbye.

Was he surprised when he felt Kagome kissing back!

But when Kagome's arms rose as well and she hugged Inuyasha close to her, he felt relieved. Relieved… And loved.

After a minute Kagome broke the kiss. She opened her eyes, and was very surprised to find the hanyou crying. Also she realised that she was crying as well.

She brought her hand to Inuyasha's face and wiped out the tears from his eyes. Inuyasha did the same.

They smiled, and Kagome sang the last few lines of _that_ song. Inuyasha smiled, and joined in, and they finished singing together.

They smiled at each other, kissed again, and Inuyasha took Kagome home.

On the way, when not kissing, they were singing the song.

_Their _song

THE END

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyway, reviews are cookies!**


End file.
